1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermoplastic elastomers having improved low temperature performance characteristics. A thermoplastic elastomer is generally defined as a polymer or blend of polymers that can be processed and recycled in the same way as a conventional thermoplastic material, yet has properties and performance similar to that of vulcanized rubber at service temperatures. Blends or alloys of plastic and elastomeric rubber have become increasingly important in the production of high performance thermoplastic elastomers, particularly for the replacement of thermoset rubber in various applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymer blends which have a combination of both thermoplastic and elastic properties are generally obtained by combining a thermoplastic polyolefin with an elastomeric composition in a way such that the elastomer is intimately and uniformly dispersed as a discrete particulate phase within a continuous phase of the thermoplastic. Early work with vulcanized compositions is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,954 which discloses static vulcanization as well as the technique of dynamic vulcanization wherein a vulcanizable elastomer is dispersed into a resinous thermoplastic polymer and the elastomer is cured while continuously mixing and shearing the polymer blend. The resulting composition is a micro-gel dispersion of cured elastomer, such as butyl rubber, chlorinated butyl rubber, polybutadiene or polyisobutene in an uncured matrix of thermoplastic polymer such as polypropylene. This patent describes the use of oil additives derived from coal tar, pine tar or petroleum in the composition.
In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,028 polymer blends comprising an olefin thermoplastic resin and an olefin copolymer rubber are described, wherein the rubber is dynamically vulcanized to a state of partial cure. The resulting compositions are reprocessible. The addition of various lubricants to the cured blend at about one phr is taught to be useful for improving extrusion quality of the compositions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,534 and 4,130,535 disclose thermoplastic elastomer compositions comprising butyl rubber and polyolefin resin, and olefin rubber and polyolefin resin, respectively. The compositions are prepared by dynamic vulcanization and the rubber component is cured to the extent that it is essentially insoluble in conventional solvents. The addition of plasticizers and aromatic, naphthenic and paraffinic extender oils to the blend is suggested. No details are given regarding the choice or suitability of any particular class or type of plasticizers. It is well known that different rubbers are compatible with certain types of plasticizers and that not all plasticizers are suitable with all rubbers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,081 a dynamically vulcanized blend is described comprising a first butyl rubber based elastomer and a second ethylene-propylene polymer elastomer in a matrix of polyolefinic resin. Rubber process oils derived from petroleum fractions may be included, and a general suggestion is made that organic esters and other synthetic plasticizers can be used.